<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Messing With People As A Hooker by Berryberryblitz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24198097">Messing With People As A Hooker</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berryberryblitz/pseuds/Berryberryblitz'>Berryberryblitz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Berry's Kaito One-shots/Short Stories [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Crossdressing, Flirting, Funny, Hooker, Humor, Kaito plays dress up, Kissing, M/M, Silly, Teasing, Tricks, disguises, kaito is a little shit, kaito messes with people</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:35:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24198097</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berryberryblitz/pseuds/Berryberryblitz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaito is bored so he messes with strangers</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hakuba Saguru &amp; Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Berry's Kaito One-shots/Short Stories [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1509362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Messing With People As A Hooker</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Request Given August 30 2019<br/>Written August 31 2019<br/>Posted on Wattpad September 22 2019<br/>Posted here May 15 2020</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>An indigo eyed woman was leaning against an alleyway wall. To all who noticed her she looked like some sort of beautiful and curvaceous jailbait. The woman was just asking for attention with the way her skin tight red tank top hugged her supple bosom and how her black skinny jeans snuggly outlined her sexy ass.</p>
<p>The woman, Kaitomi smirked at the lust filled gazes some of the men who past by gave her, occasionally giving them a seductive wink. She was proud of her latest outfit, it was only an hour past sundown yet she's already been ogled by over twenty men.</p>
<p>She wasn't planning on actually sleeping with anyone who propositioned her, but she wasn't against getting some lip action. It was good practice for when she finally got together with someone for real.</p>
<p>"Um... Excuse me?" Indigos fluttered over towards a nervous looking teen, he looked to be around 17 or 18. Kaitomi inwardly grinned, this guy looked like this was his first time propositioning someone.</p>
<p>"Yes?" Kaitomi inquired, straightening her posture so that her breasts stuck out more than before. The teen's face flushed red as he stuttered a few unintelligible words before replying.</p>
<p>His eyes shifted between Kaitomi's chest and the ground a few times "I've got money... So..." His face flushed even redder, Kaitomi had to hold back a little squeal at how adorable this guy was acting. She almost felt a little bad about what she was going to do to him. Kaitomi flashed a seductive smile as she motioned for the teen to come further into the ally.</p><hr/>
<p>"K-Kai..." The teen, now known as Jinku breathed between his pants, a small trail of saliva dripping down his chin after he pulled away for breath from their intense make out session.</p>
<p>Kaitomi purred, leaning in to nuzzle the junction between Jinku's jaw and neck. "Hey Jinku..." She breathed, lightly circling the bulge in his pants with her little finger.</p>
<p>His breath hitched "Y-es?" Kaitomi snickered softly against his neck.</p>
<p>"I'm a male" Kaitomi stated, Jinku froze, face scrunching up in confusion as he pulled away.</p>
<p>"Impossible" He replied, after taking his eyes across Kaitomi's obviously female body. His face suddenly going red when he realized what he'd just done.</p>
<p>Kaitomi pulled out one of her 'breasts' from her shirt, inwardly cackling as Jinku's face went stark white in horror "It really felt real didn't it?" She teased.</p>
<p>"Um—I...." Jinku glanced at Kaitomi one more time, blushing slightly before rushing off.</p>
<p>"Awww... He seemed curious" Kaitomi mused as she reinserted her 'breast' back into her shirt. She wondered if Jinku would experiment.</p><hr/>
<p>"Hey sexy, wanna have a little romp with me?" "Kaitomi raised a brow at the speaker. He looked to be around 27 years old and clearly lifted weights, why was the guy looking on the streets for a partner? He was clearly attractive enough to get one on his own.</p>
<p>Kaitomi shifted her weight to her left hip, resting her arm on it as well, she made an obvious action of checking the guy out. "I'm not sure..." She pursed her lips, drawing attention to her ruby red lipstick. "Are you worth my time?" She inquired.</p>
<p>The man leaned in closer, bracing both his arms against the wall on either side of Kaitomi, trapping her in. "I promise that I'll make it worth your time" He breathed, leaning in to capture Kaitomi's lips with his own.</p><hr/>
<p>"Ow..." Kaitomi nursed her jaw, the guy really hadn't appreciated being messed with like that. She was only thankful that the guy hadn't used his full strength on her and had only hit her once. The guy had been ripped enough to have been able to cause some major damage to her.</p>
<p>Kaitomi let out a soft huff, the guy hadn't even been that good of a kisser. She opened her pocket mirror to assess the damage before closing it with a relieved sigh. It was barely noticeable and could easily be covered up with makeup. She wondered if she should try once more or go home to get some ice.</p><hr/>
<p>A sleek black car stopped by the alleyway, making Kaitomi perk up in interest. It wasn't often that some rich person in a fancy car stopped for her.</p>
<p>Her heart almost stopped when a blond teen around her real age with golden eyes stepped out of the car. It was Saguru, but why was he here?</p>
<p>Gold met indigo and the blond smirked as he walked up to Kaitomi "My beautiful lady, would you like to accompany me?" He held out his hand and motioned towards the car "It's much too late for a beauty such as yourself to roam the streets" Kaitomi blushed, damn Saguru and his silky voice!</p>
<p>She quickly pulled herself together, giving the blond a sly smile as she took his hand "If you put it that way, then how could I refuse?" She replied softly as she followed him into the car. If it was anybody but Saguru she wouldn't have followed them, but it was Saguru so it was safe. She could mess with him, knock him out, then dye his hair before leaving.</p>
<p>Saguru smiled softly, gently caressing Kaitomi's hand "It was strange to see you as I drove by from the station" He mused, leaning partially against her side "I'm pretty sure that you're too young to be playing hooker Kuroba"</p>
<p>Kaito froze before a scowl covered his face as he crossed his arms across his chest in annoyance "How could you have possibly known it was me?!?" He whined, motioning to himself "I thought I was the perfect sexy lady!"</p>
<p>Saguru stifled a chuckle behind a hand "Your eyes" He replied "You're the only person I've ever seen with eyes like yours" He breathed, which was true. Indigo eyes weren't that common.</p>
<p>The brunette pouted, he knew that his eyes were rare, but that was exactly why he didn't wear contacts. He had wanted them to snare him some extra attention. "So why'd you even bother to pick me up if you knew it was me?"</p>
<p>Gold met indigo as Saguru brought his hand up to caress Kaito's cheek. "Maybe I wanted to have some time with you"</p>
<p>Kaito flushed "Is that your way of trying to ask me out?" He tilted his head to the side "I don't do sex on the first date"</p>
<p>Saguru smirked "That depends on how good you are at kissing" indigos gleamed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>